


Aftermath (Repost)

by vaporeonrules234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark Thor, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonrules234/pseuds/vaporeonrules234
Summary: Loki has been fucked many times by Thor, and tonight was no exception, but when he limps for the pain pills he finds more than he expected when he finds Tony Stark awake.Also, find this story on my Tumblr. https://pancake-world.tumblr.com/
Relationships: tony stark/loki laufeyson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mentions of rape and smut and also dark Thor

Loki limped down the hallway of the Avengers Tower, trying very hard not to grunt in pain.  
Thor had been especially brutal that night, and he needed painkillers.  
Upon arriving in the kitchen, he realized Tony was in there.  
Thinking quickly, he rubbed the side of his head and forced himself not to limp.  
Tony looked up at him and seemed to watch him the entire way to the medicine cabinet.  
“Headache?”  
Loki made a pained grunt of affirmation and opened the cabinet door, locating the ibuprofen and the melatonin.  
He knew Tony wasn’t buying it, but perhaps the engineer would have the decency to mind his own business if he gave nothing away.  
Tony, however, had placed a hidden camera in Thor’s room and had seen the whole thing.  
“Does Thor always do that?”  
Damn. Perhaps Loki could still salvage Thor’s reputation. He took a mug out of a different cabinet and began filling it with water from the sink.  
“Only when he’s had too much to drink.”  
Tony cocked his head to the side.  
“He didn’t have anything tonight though.  
Loki sighed, and popped the pills, before taking a long drink of water.  
Then he turned to face Tony and walked towards him with his typical murder strut.  
“So you’ve found out that Thor has his way with me every night.  
Now what?  
What do you plan to do with this information?  
Tell the others how their beloved Thor is a rapist?  
Do you think they’ll believe you?  
Suppose they do, what do you think will happen?  
Do you think you will be able to defeat him?  
Best him in combat so he’ll never hurt me again?  
For someone who’s supposedly the smartest man on this miserable realm, you are idiotically eager to die.”  
Tony stood up so he was face to face with Loki.  
“Says the guy who’s so resigned to his fate he can’t deal with people actually loving him.”  
Loki’s eyes widened and so did Tony’s.  
“You… don’t mean that.”  
“I do.”  
Tony leaned in close and for a moment, Loki almost accepted it, but just before their lips touched, Loki pulled back.  
“No… he’ll hurt you.”  
“Loki, you don’t have to protect me. Let me help you.”  
Loki would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so desperate for Tony’s touch.  
Tony leaned in again and this time, Loki did not pull away.  
It felt like heaven, Tony’s hand tangled in Loki’s hair, and pulled him close.  
Loki couldn’t fight the moan that rose in his throat, and Tony pushed him onto the couch.  
They pulled away for a brief moment and Loki looked up at Tony, searching his face for the slightest hint of hesitation.  
“Are we really going to do this?”  
Tony’s smirk gave Loki all the answer he needed.  
Loki had been fucked many times, by Thor, but Tony was the first person who made love to him.


	2. Aftermath Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to recover Technology from Thanos's ship goes horribly wrong, and Loki finally finds the courage to stand up to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains references to self-harm and abuse. As always, discretion is advised.

Loki’s head was currently resting on Tony’s chest, and he was curled against Tony’s body, snuggling into him in the aftermath of their lovemaking.   
Loki had never felt so secure or happy as he did right now in this very moment, with Tony’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.   
They had moved to Tony’s bedroom, and Tony had made Loki feel things that were completely new to him.   
Right now, Loki was asleep, and for the first time, only pleasant nonsense played in his head.   
He murmured Tony’s name in his sleep, completely unaware that Thor was standing in the doorframe, and was glaring at them.   
Tony, for his part, was wide awake and glaring right back at Thor, silently daring him to come closer and wake Loki up.   
Tony had no doubt he could defeat Thor and was more than ready to take him down here and now, but Thor just smirked arrogantly and walked away.   
Tony made a mental note to not leave Loki alone with him for even a moment.   
Tony looked down at the sleeping god in his arms and not for the first time that night, paused at the many bruises and scars that littered his body. Particularly the one that looked like lightning.   
Tony ran his fingers along the many branches of the scar. It looked like an upside-down tree.   
Personally, Tony thought it was beautiful.   
He briefly considered talking Loki into getting leaves and flowers tattooed onto it.   
They laid there contently until the sun rose and Tony’s alarm went off, signalling the start of a new day.   
Loki’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Tony and started the process of getting ready for the day.

Today just so happened to be the day that Loki was to lead a team of SHIELD agents into Thanos’s ship so they could take the technology within the vessel and hide it away someplace.   
He wasn’t the only one, thank god, Nebula and Gamora had also agreed to do the same.   
Loki had gotten dressed in his usual black suit and was currently adjusting his tie.   
“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Tony’s voice was filled with so much concern, it almost made Loki want to laugh.   
“What on earth do you mean?”   
“Going into Thanos’s ship. The guy must’ve done some pretty shitty things to you, it’s okay if you don’t want to go.”   
Loki scoffed. The submissive man who had taken Tony’s cock mere hours ago was gone, replaced by the confident megalomaniac who was not afraid of anything.   
This was the Loki that the world saw. The powerful god who was merely helping the Avengers on a whim.   
“I appreciate your concern, Anthony, but I assure you, I am well prepared for today’s mission.”  
Anthony? There weren’t that many people who called him Anthony.  
“Still… If you wanted to come along, I wouldn’t mind.”   
And there was the fear. Tony, who had put on his clothes, turned Loki to face him.   
“Hey, I’ll be right there the whole time. Also, don’t call me Anthony.”   
Loki chuckled and they walked down the hall to get breakfast.   
Loki had forgotten how big the craft had been, and how small he felt every time he was near it. But still, he was Loki, the King of Jotunheim, and the God of Mischief.  
Nebula and Gamora had already arrived and were busy preparing their respective teams.   
Suddenly, in a flash of lightning, Thor arrived and came straight towards Loki.   
Loki crossed his arms and glared at Thor, refusing to cower, knowing Thor could do nothing to him.   
“Good Morning, Brother! I’ve decided to come along and see if there’s anything that could be of use to Asgard! I hope that’s not a problem.”   
“Not at all, Brother. My team is setting up over there.”   
Loki jerked his head towards a group of people in suits, one of whom was talking to Tony.   
“I see Tony has also agreed to come along.”   
“Indeed. I hope that’s not a problem.”   
“Not at all, just remember Brother…”   
Thor’s voice lowered to a whisper.   
“You belong to me, and no one can save you from your punishment.”   
“Hey rock of ages, your team’s ready to go.”   
Tony cut in.  
“Ah, not a moment too soon.”   
The team of agents surrounded them, and Loki looked towards the giant craft. 

Best to get this over with.

Loki walked into the large spaceship with a flashlight and watched as Nebula and Gamora went off in different directions.   
He had noticed the sisters look at him, then at each other, and Gamora had looked like she was holding back a laugh, while Nebula glared at her, and swatted her arm.   
Loki rolled his eyes and paid it no mind.   
Women had always been confusing.   
He had decided to take his group to the weapons storage, surely it would be over quicker if he showed them exactly what they wanted.   
Loki walked forward, controlling his breathing and keeping his eyes trained on where he was going.   
To get to the weapons storage, they had to go through the passage of torture chambers that Thanos had built.   
Each one was designed to break you a different way, some were just physical pain, others were psychological.   
Loki’s least favourite was the last one on the left. That particular chamber had an artifact inside that created a personalized living nightmare off of your deepest fears and insecurities.   
Finally, the door opened to the weapons storage, and the agents filed in and started looting the place, gathering everything they could carry.   
Loki relaxed, leaning against the wall, it would be over soon.   
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his mouth and neck and pulled him out of the room.   
He felt fear rising in his heart as Thor’s face loomed over him.   
“You think I’d just let you fuck the metal man? I’m the only one allowed to touch you! You need to be reminded of your place!”   
Thor dragged him to the exact chamber he’d been afraid of and pressed Mjolnir to his back.  
“Open it.”   
Loki pressed the combination and the door slid open. Thor shoved him inside and the door closed.   
Loki banged on the door and shouted at Thor.   
“Let me out this instant, Brother!”   
No response.  
Loki swallowed his pride and started begging. Getting out of here was more important.   
“Thor, please! I won’t do it again! I’ll be good, I promise! I’m sorry!”   
No response.   
Loki suddenly remembered that this one was soundproof, no one could hear him no matter how he yelled or banged or pleaded.   
The room was completely dark.   
“Did you miss me?”   
That voice! No. He was dead, Loki had been the one to kill him.  
Loki attempted to steady his breathing. He had to remain calm. It would be alright as long as he remained calm.   
“You really thought you could escape from me? You’re nothing without me. Just the disgraced son of Odin.”   
“Shut up.”   
Odin’s voice cut through the darkness.   
“He’s right, Loki. You are a disgrace to Asgard and a disappointment to me!” 

Tony was worried sick. He’d lost track of Loki, and Thor was giving him nothing. He had decided to scour the whole ship until he found his boyfriend.  
Gamora and Nebula found him running through the halls, calling Loki’s name.   
“Tony! Is everything alright? Where’s Loki?”   
The concern in Gamora’s voice was evident.   
“I can’t find him! There’s a bunch of doors I can’t open!”   
Suddenly there was a large explosion from the direction of the weapons room, and all three of them ran towards the noise. 

They found Loki passed out in the hall and a destroyed room with frost forming on the walls.   
There were also shards of a black gem in the center.   
Tony picked up Loki’s passed out body, and blew a hole in the ship’s hull.  
“Happy, come here, we gotta get creamsicle out of here.”

When Loki woke up, he was in Tony’s bed, the smell of hot chocolate drifting through the air.   
Tony was nowhere to be found.   
Loki took the mug that was on the bedside table and sipped the warm chocolatey liquid.   
He had a problem to deal with.   
Thor was not happy with him having sex with Tony, and while Loki loved the man, it was obvious that Tony was not going to back down without a fight.   
Loki briefly considered breaking up with him, but quickly realized that would only strengthen Tony’s resolve.   
Loki groaned, realizing he was caught between a rock and a hard place.   
Suddenly, the door opened and Thor leaned on the doorframe.  
“It seems Stark has grown quite attached to you. He’s trying to get me kicked out of the Avengers because he wants you to be safe. I’m afraid I have to take you back to Asgard.”   
Loki put down the Coco.   
“Thor, please, just let me talk to him. I can fix this.”   
“Sorry, but this is well beyond you. Now get up, we’re leaving.”   
Loki didn’t fight, just got up and walked slowly over to Thor.   
However, just before he reached Thor, a blast of energy shot Thor to the ground!  
“You fucking touch him again and I promise I’ll find a way to smash that precious hammer!”   
Loki felt dread in the pit of his stomach as Tony, in his full armour, got between him and Thor.   
Loki grabbed Tony’s arm and tried to reason with him.   
“Tony, listen. You can’t beat him, and I can’t watch him kill you. Please… If you love me, let me go.”   
“Not happening, babe! I’m not letting you go with this shithead!”  
Thor rose and walked slowly and menacingly towards them.   
“Listen to the man, Stark. You don’t want to do this.”   
Tony raised his blaster again.   
“Try me, Pointbreak!”   
Thor called Mjolnir to his side.   
Loki was running out of time. He had to do something… Fast.   
The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion.   
Thor had raised Mjolnir and was about to bring it down on Tony’s head.   
Tony had fired a blast at Thor’s chest, and just before it hit, Loki fired a blast of pure magical energy that combined with Tony’s blaster and sent Thor flying down the hall of the Avengers tower into the living room.   
Loki, who realized what had happened, looked at Tony and summoned up all the intimidation he could muster and walked towards the living room.   
Thor sat up to see Loki glaring at him.   
“Leave.”   
It was a command. Loki had brought himself up to his full height and his hands were glowing.   
Thor stood up and called his hammer to him.   
Loki readied himself for a fight, preparing to die.   
Then, Thor lowered Mjolnir.   
“Very well Brother. You win this round. I will leave. But I will be back.”   
“I will be ready.”   
Thor walked to the patio and took off, leaving a relieved Loki to collapse on the couch, amid stunned Avengers, and a very impressed Tony.


	3. Aftermath Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that the Avengers knew what Thor was doing, Loki and Tony leave New York for California, and Loki reveals that this isn't the first time.

Loki felt his knees give out as he collapsed on the couch.   
Tony walked over to him and held his shoulders.   
“That… was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen!”   
Agent Fury’s voice cut through the air.   
“Does anyone wanna tell me why the hell one of the most powerful Avengers just left?”   
His gaze settled on Loki, who stood up and tried to think of something to say.   
“Thor is… Thor…”   
“Thor’s not an Avenger anymore.”  
Bruce’s voice cut through the thick atmosphere like a knife through butter.   
Everyone turned to look at Bruce.   
“The guy’s been abusing Loki. Don’t look at me like that, we all knew.”   
“You all knew?”  
The attention turned to Loki.   
“You all knew what he was doing?”   
Steve spoke next.   
“Thor was our friend, and a powerful ally, we couldn’t afford to lose him.”   
Loki laughed bitterly.   
“Of course! Of course, he was your friend! That’s how it always is!”   
Tony, who had heard enough, grabbed Loki’s hand.   
“Hey, let’s get out of here. This place is depressing, I’ve already called Happy. There’s a plane waiting to take us to Cali.”   
Loki didn’t even protest as Tony led him to the elevator and out of the tower. 

Loki was currently looking at his lap, thinking about what had happened.   
The Avengers knew. They had let Thor do that even after he had tried so hard to be good!   
It was just like Asgard. The warriors three had known, and they had also done nothing!   
Loki looked at Tony who put his hand on Loki’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.   
Loki closed his eyes and let Tony’s tongue explore his mouth.  
It didn’t matter what happened, as long as Tony was there.   
Mere physical contact was enough to make the god forget every bad thing that had ever happened to him.   
When Tony was inside him, was the only time Loki felt whole.  
Loki felt Tony’s hand rubbing his inner thigh and getting tantalizingly close to his-  
“Hey hey hey! Save it for the airplane!” At Happy’s request, Tony pulled back and Loki closed his legs. 

Finally, they arrived at the airport, and Loki watched as suitcases were loaded onto the plane.   
“Your books. I had them delivered to the airport. We never have to look back.”   
“Good.” Loki was trying very hard to quell the raging storm that was his thoughts.   
Tony led him onto the airplane and as soon as they were in the cabin, sat Loki down at a table and ordered them a bottle of white wine. 

Loki swirled the golden liquid around in his hand, thinking about what had just happened, staring at his reflection in the wine.   
Tony took his hand.  
“You wanna talk about it?”   
No, Loki did not want to talk about it. He wanted Tony to lay him down and fuck him so hard that he forgot about Thor and the Avengers and every other terrible thing that had ever happened to him.   
But he needed to talk about it.   
“It’s been like that my whole life. Thor has always been the one everybody loves and admires.   
The warriors three and Sif... They loved him. They were his friends, not mine. I was always the one tagging along. They too were aware of Thor’s cruelty but did nothing to stop it.   
I thought… I thought the Avengers would be different. I thought they would understand.  
But it’s the same. Am I destined to live in Thor’s shadow, being nothing more than a sex slave?  
Am I destined to be alone forever?”   
Tony took his hand and smiled at him.   
“I understand, and I’m not leaving you. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”  
Loki set his glass down and took Tony’s other hand.   
“You have no idea how much it means to me, to hear you say that.”   
Tony leaned in and Loki eagerly leaned forward to receive the kiss. 

The plane touched down in Los Angeles airport and the pair got off the plane and into a car that was waiting for them.  
As the car drove towards the penthouse, Tony began talking.   
“You’ll love Cali, it’s got museums, libraries, theatres. You strike me as the kinda guy who likes that sort of thing.”   
Loki listened intently as Tony talked, taking in every word.   
With every passing moment, Loki fell more and more in love with the billionaire.   
Tony was his whole world now, a shining light in the darkness, his very own sunlight.   
Loki watched as the sun setting out the window, soon Tony would take him into his penthouse and they would have beautiful sex and then fall asleep as the servants put their things away.   
And Loki would be happy.


	4. Aftermath, Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD, BE WARNED!   
> Loki and Tony have sex

Tony woke up to Loki’s arms wrapped so tight around him he could barely breathe.   
Just as he was about to tap them to let Loki know he was uncomfortable, a loud boom of thunder echoed through the penthouse.  
Tony realized that it was raining almost instantly.  
He then realized that Loki was shaking.   
“Hey, Loki. Are you awake?”  
“SHH! He’ll hear you!”  
Tony didn’t have to ask who he meant.   
“Hey, it’s okay, he’s not here. You’re safe, I promise.”  
Loki seemed to come to his senses and let go of Tony, so he could sit up and look around to examine his surroundings.   
Despite the loud clap of thunder that startled them both, Loki seemed calmer now.   
“It’s just a thunderstorm. He’s not doing this.”  
Tony leaned forward to kiss him and Loki eagerly returned it, desperate to return to the heaven that was his lover’s touch.   
Tony rolled over on top of him and began running his hands up and down Loki’s body.   
Loki however, took over and rolled on top of him, much to Tony’s delight.   
“You wanna take me, reindeer games? Go ahead, fuck me good.”  
“Be quiet.”  
It was a command, and it ran tingles up Tony’s spine.   
“Yes, Sir.”  
Loki had no intention of taking Tony, instead, he began grinding himself on Tony’s crotch.   
Through their underwear, Tony was almost instantly hard.  
Tony tilted his head back and groaned.   
“Oh, fuck, that feels good.”   
Loki smiled and magically removed their underwear, the only piece of clothing in the way.   
Loki could oil and stretch his hole in his sleep, and he was very glad of it now.   
Tony thought he was going to faint watching Loki sink down onto his leaking cock.  
“Holy shit, that’s hot!”  
Loki could swear he was in Valhalla right now.   
Thor may have been Loki’s first, but Tony was better in every way.   
When Loki started rolling his hips, Tony thought he would die, but he had the frame of mind to grip Loki’s hips and match his gyrations.  
There was a brief flash of pleasure suddenly when Loki saw pure white.   
Tony knew what that was and started aiming for it with every thrust.   
It didn’t take long until the tension that was building and building inside of Loki burst and he screamed Tony’s name as he came.   
The tightening of Loki around him, and the look of pure bliss on Loki’s face, was all it took to send Tony spiralling into his own orgasm, filling Loki’s ass with his seed.   
Loki collapsed on top of Tony, completely spent, and in pure bliss.   
They were both out of breath and completely happy.  
After what seemed like hours, Tony gave Loki’s ass a gentle smack.   
“Come on, lokes, let’s get some breakfast.”   
Loki moved to get off the bed but fell.   
“I… can’t move.”  
Tony snorted and made a piss poor attempt at swallowing his laughter while he helped Loki to the kitchen.


	5. Aftermath Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at these things. But Dark Thor ahead, as well as some lighthearted fun at Steve's expense and all my friends as cats! If your name wasn't mentioned, I'm sorry, but I just don't know you well enough.   
> Also, Nikkoliferous, If you're reading this, I'm sorry for the embarrassing nickname, But I needed a cute name for a cat.

Life was good

Loki was happier than he’d ever been. He and Tony were the poster couple for LGBT acceptance.   
Their openly gay relationship gave others the courage to be themselves.   
Loki himself became a spokesperson for mental health and LGBT acceptance.   
Whenever bigots appeared at pride parades or other gatherings, he could be counted on to make an appearance, and more often then not, said bigots would be turned into various ugly things, or just plain inanimate objects that could not speak.   
Loki delighted in seeing the hate comments that rolled in from various sources on his phone, or on the youtube clips of him.   
He always insisted that his face be shown in the footage that was uploaded to youtube.   
He wanted those that were too afraid to come to pride, too afraid to be themselves, to know that they had a powerful ally that would stand by them no matter what. 

They also had so many cats. Their first, an Orange tabby female named Pancake, was obsessed with Loki and always had to be on his lap when he sat down, and screamed when she wanted attention.   
There was also Pigglet, Owlet, Mercadia, Shining, Dez, Mish, Pixie, Latent, Manip, Kyoko, Nikko, Mellow and Allie. 

But Loki could tell that Thor was watching them.   
He trained every day to make sure he was ready when the time came, but there was one major problem.   
He couldn’t go out in the rain.   
Whenever it rained, he would stand in front of the door for hours, trying desperately to make himself go out there.   
But up until now, he’d had little to no success.   
The rain was pounding hard, and Loki’s hand was on the handle.   
Tony, unsure of what to do, just stood there watching him.   
He didn’t want to say anything or do anything that might break his lover's resolve.   
Taking a deep breath, Loki opened the door and stepped outside.   
Tony could barely breathe as he took one cautious step, then another, then another.   
Loki told himself that he just had to keep putting one foot in front of the other. As long as he could keep walking, everything would be fine. 

An abrupt thunderclap was all it took to send him barreling into the house.   
Tony was already waiting.   
“Hey, it’s okay, You did it! You did it, baby. As far as I’m concerned, you just walked on the moon.”   
Loki smiled and laughed in spite of himself.   
Tony could always make him laugh, and that was why he loved him so much.   
And then the cats came and screamed at them.

Thor was watching them. Every day he watched Tony touch, kiss and fuck his property.   
Thor sat in the throne room, watching Tony kiss Loki, and growing angrier by the second.   
Eventually, he stood up and flipped the table of food in front of him.  
“WHERE ARE THE DAMN WIZARDS!”   
A few minutes later, nervous-looking man in a red cloak walked into the room.   
“Is it ready yet?”   
“Nearly, Your Majesty, it just needs a few more days to reach maximum potency.”   
“How long!” Thor barked.   
“Three days' time at the most, Your Majesty!”   
“Good, I will be on the training grounds. Do not interrupt me!” 

“I know you want to be up, but it’s Nikko’s turn.”   
Loki said to Pancake, using what Tony referred to as “The Dad Voice.”   
Pancake, however, was not happy about this and was loudly complaining.   
Loki had been trying to get some piano practice in when the daily fight over the coveted spot on his lap had occurred.   
Pancake, realizing she wasn’t going to win, went off to find Tony, who was working on a surprise for Loki in his workshop.   
Tony was currently analyzing a blood sample he’d taken from Loki via robotic mosquito, and trying to figure out how to build an Arc reactor that would run off of Loki’s magic.   
He was sure he’d very nearly figured something out when he heard the scratching on the door.   
Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the door to see Pancake looking at him expectantly.  
“Aww, did one of your sisters take your spot that’s actually my spot? Come here, you hairball.”  
Tony picked Pancake up and brought her over to the hologram display.   
“This is a surprise for Loki, you can’t tell him. I’m making him a suit. I’ve almost figured out how to connect it to his magic.”  
Pancake meowed, and Stark’s phone rang.   
Upon seeing who it was from, he almost hung up, but he answered it, hoping to get some good mocking material.  
He took his time walking up to the living room where Loki was currently playing the piano.   
Tony put a finger to his lips and Loki instantly stopped playing as Tony answered the phone and put Steve on speaker.  
“Cap, I thought I told you-”  
“Just listen, Tony. The guy can do things beyond our comprehension, there’s absolutely no way to be certain he isn’t making it up.”  
Tony choked back a snort as Loki transformed into Steve and began silently mimicking him.   
“Can you tell me why he would go to the trouble of putting Thor’s handprints on his ass?”   
Loki looked at Tony incredulously.   
On the other end, Steve sighed.  
“The guy pays extremely close attention to detail, Listen, just be careful. Even if he is telling the truth, Thor’s not the kind of guy you want to piss off.”  
Loki decided now would be the best time for his two cents.   
“Now, Rogers, there’s no need for vulgar language.”   
“DAMMIT TONY!”   
Tony raised his hand for a high five, and Loki slapped it eagerly.   
“Please excuse us, Rogers, we have some very intimate love to make, and we’ll be busy for the rest of the evening.”   
With that, Tony hung up.


	6. Aftermath, Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seriously turns really whumpy from here on out, so viewer discretion is advised.

Thor examined the black liquid in the potion bottle, as he stood in front of the cell built especially for Loki.   
A chain came out from the wall and led to a metal collar decorated with rubies. There was a locked chest that Thor held the key to.   
Two bowls were on the floor.   
“Is this it?”   
“Yes, my king. This potion will force the victim to stay awake indefinitely.   
“And the antidote?”   
The wizard handed him a vial of red liquid.   
“Good. I have waited long for this day. Prepare yourself, brother, soon you will know submission I will break you yet!”  
Outside the palace walls, a loud thunderclap shook the whole palace, as Thor smiled sadistically. 

Nowadays, Loki could even go for his morning runs in the rain without even batting an eye.   
Thunder did nothing to terrify him now.   
He even slept right through storms.   
Tony loved it.   
He especially loved hearing Loki play music.   
Loki was a master at many instruments and loved playing for Tony in the mornings after he got back from his morning runs.  
Hearing Loki serenade him was his favourite part of waking up.   
So when he did not hear music that morning, he instantly knew something was wrong.   
If there was one thing Loki was, it was punctual.   
He always got up at six and was back and playing the instrument of the day by eight.   
That was Tony’ s alarm clock.  
So when Tony woke up at noon, he started panicking.   
Something was clearly wrong.   
“JARVIS!”   
“Sir, he never returned from his morning run, and I am not sensing his presence anywhere on the planet.”  
“SHIT!”  
“I’ve already filed a missing person report, sir.”  
“Yeah, lotta good that’ll do. It’s time to expedite the space travel project. Contact Danvers right fucking now!”

When Loki came to, he had a massive headache and he was chained by his neck and hands to a bed.  
“Shit!”  
Loki tried with all his might to break free but to no avail. Eventually, the door opened to reveal Thor.   
“LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, YOU INSUFFERABLE OAF!”  
“You’ve become mouthy, dear brother. The metal man has clearly spoiled you. Good, all the more fun to break you.”  
Thor pulled a key from somewhere and walked over to the chest in the room.   
“Let’s see what we have here. Ah, perfect.”  
Thor pulled out a vial of black liquid and walked over to Loki.  
“It will be better for you if you cooperate. Now, open up.”  
Thor took the cork off and grabbed Loki’s chin, forcing him to open his mouth  
The pain in Loki’s jaw was intense as Thor poured the liquid into his mouth, and quickly covered it with his hand.  
“Those chains are connected to my magic. If you spit it out, I will roast every nerve in your skinny little body.”  
The taste was like cigarette smoke and Loki could barely breathe. Finally, he swallowed the terrible concoction, trying his best not to vomit as it settled in his stomach. 

Thor watched his Adam’s apple bob and let go of his mouth.   
“Good, now the fun can start.”  
Loki didn’t feel any different, other than an upset stomach.  
Thor walked back over to the chest and pulled out a small pair of pliers and came over to grab one of Loki’s hands.   
He took Loki’s fingernail in the pliers and ripped it off.  
Loki screamed bloody murder as the nail was ripped from his finger.   
“YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND WATCH THE LIFE DRAIN FROM YOU!”  
“You will do no such thing! Now prepare yourself, brother, we have a long night ahead of us.”  
Loki’s screams echoed through the palace, and everyone who heard them sighed and returned to what they were doing. 

Indeed, it seemed as if not a single soul was coming to help him.


	7. Aftermath, Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains submissive Loki. He is a complete wreck.

Tony was several months into trying to make a suit that could go through space, and he had barely slept or ate.  
He could only imagine the kind of tortures his lover was enduring at this moment, and it made him sick.  
Sometimes in the dreams, he had when he passed out, he could almost hear Loki screaming his name, begging for Tony to come and save him.  
Dr. Strange had been of no help, saying that Loki “Presented a dangerous threat to this realm, and they were all safer with him on Asgard.”  
It was late one night and Tony was on the verge of passing out when he saw light coming from one of the dresser drawers.   
Slowly he opened the drawer and saw a glowing apple, with a note attached.   
“Anthony, if you’re reading this, then Thor has kidnapped me. I have imbued this apple of Idunn with my magic.  
One bite, and you shall have my longevity and my magic. I wanted to propose to you with it, but it seems that is not to be.”  
Tony didn’t need to read anymore and immediately began eating the apple so fast he almost choked.   
It didn’t matter, this would give him the power he needed to save his beloved. 

Slave. That was his name now. 

He couldn’t remember being anything else. 

Sometimes he had dreams about a time long ago when he had a proper name, and food, and a master that didn’t beat him. 

But those were just dreams. They didn’t mean anything. 

Master looked down at him with a smirk on his face. 

The metal collar around his throat was attached to a long chain. 

It was time for his walk. 

Slave followed Master out of the room and up the stairs. 

On all fours and naked the whole time.

That was how it was. 

It was time for the meeting of the council of the nine realms. 

Slave sat down beside the throne and waited patiently. 

Damien hated politics more than anything. As the King of Helheim, he was required to attend this ridiculous meeting.   
He took his seat and prepared his talking points.   
Perhaps this time there would be less shouting and he could get the poor boy chained up to the throne away from the Thunderbrat.   
His blood pressure really couldn’t take this, and why the hell was there no Midgard representative!?

It was lunchtime. 

The food was brought out. 

Slave couldn’t help but stare at the plates of delicious-looking food. 

When was the last time he’d had food like that?

Master yanked his chain and Slave snapped to attention.

Master held out his hand to reveal a piece of bread. 

Slave ate out of Master’s hand obediently. 

The meeting had dissolved into chaos, and as usual, the Thunderbrat boomed at them to get out.   
Damien packed his things amid a splitting headache and suddenly felt a presence arrive on Asgard. 

A human presence. 

He made a small noise of affirmation and quickly left the palace. 

The meeting had gone badly. 

It was probably Slave’s fault. 

Now Master would punish him.

Tony couldn’t believe his luck!   
The apple had been just what he needed to finish the spacesuit and get onto Asgard.   
Now he just had to find Loki.   
The screaming that suddenly started led him down the palace steps to the dungeons, and to a very distinct cell, where Thor was....

Tony almost vomited on the spot. 

Thor was facing away from Tony, but he could tell what Thor was doing to his beloved.   
Loki’s screams had turned to pitiful whimpers. 

Tony smashed the barrier with a blast of magical energy, and threw Thor to the ground, knocking him unconscious. 

Slave looked up at the strange man who had just saved him. 

Why was his face so familiar? 

He looked like… 

“To...ny?”

The man came over and squeezed him briefly. 

“Yeah, baby. It’s me. You’re safe now.”

Tony pressed his head against Slave’s and…   
Wait… No… his name was Loki, and he was nobody’s slave!  
Memories came flooding back and Loki looked at Tony with happy tears.   
“Anthony…” 

Tony showed him the broken collar and the golden bracelets on his wrists.   
Loki felt his magic return and he stood up, on his feet, glaring at Thor who had just come to. 

“Wha- What are you doing!? Who gave you permission to stand!?”

“Shut up! I am not your plaything anymore!”  
The suit enveloped Loki, and it smelled like Tony.   
It was green and black and gold. 

It reminded him of the robotic samurai from that simulation that the spider child loved so dearly. 

Loki approached Thor menacingly and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the floor, filling Thor’s mind with all the pain that Loki had endured over his life.   
Over and over again, all with his helmet revealing the coldest of smiles on his face. 

Tony watched coldly, glaring at Thor, doing nothing to stop Loki. 

Suddenly, Loki stopped and let Thor go, backing out of the cell, looking as though the terrified god of Thunder had struck him. 

Tony attempted to take Loki’s hand, but Loki winced.   
“Just get me out of here.”


End file.
